


Yes I Remember What You Said Last Night

by unsernameinuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsernameinuse/pseuds/unsernameinuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been betrayed for what feels like the thousandth time...only this time it's different. This time it's Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Remember What You Said Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the events of s2ep10 and diverges from canon. Title from Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift.

 

Derek Hale never asked for help.

He’d always been that way, even before he became bitter and suspicious. Even before his life was ruined beyond repair, he’d wanted to do everything himself. His way.

He'd learned to ride a bike by himself, refusing help even when his sister rolled her eyes and pedaled past him. He taught himself everything he could, and grudgingly learned the rest. His mother said he was independent and his aunt said he would be the death of them (she was smiling when she said it, but Derek never smiled when he  thought about it now). His father just shook his head and said the rebellion of youth would pass. It was one of the rare occasions when he was wrong.

That was the way it had always been but things had changed. He had changed. All because he met Scott Mccall.

Scott was stubborn, immature, and somehow still lit up from the inside with potential. Derek couldn’t ignore that. Scott McCall reached out to everyone around him like helping was some sort of sacred mission. He made Derek want to help too…and maybe receive it in return, even if he couldn’t quite ask for it. He’d never admit to being so sappy but Scott made him want to be rescued. It was something in the puppyish tilt of his head and those earnest brown eyes.

When he had realized Scott was a wolf, his brother, someone like him at a time when he had no one… he’d been seized by the need to be close to him. At first he thought it was just the loneliness setting in but it became clear Scott and his friends didn’t want Derek around, so not being alone was clearly a failed mission. He could come up with no theory that made sense, so he stopped trying. Yes, when he stepped away from the wolf and looked from a civilian perspective, he could see why Scott resented him. What he couldn’t understand was why he still wanted Scott, even after so much rejection. He’d never felt this way about Kate or Peter or Isaac. He didn’t know why, but while asking other people (i.e. Stiles) for help—even on the brink of death—grated his nerves, asking Scott seemed natural, easy.

Unfortunately, Scott had a lot of people asking for his help. Allison, Derek knew, was at the top of the list. Allison was strong, beautiful, sweet and hadn’t threatened to kill him yet. Melissa and Stiles were right up there with her, with the Sheriff and Deaton after that. Then there the werewolves Scott believed him to have turned into monsters without their full understanding (never mind that they’d given their damn consent), plus Jackson, whose safety Scott cared about because apparently he was even better than he seemed at first.. After those close personal friends came the entire population of Beacon Hills, then any person anywhere who needed his help, then animals and the environment. That was the top of the list. Skip anything there could possibly be in between and there, at the bottom, was Derek Hale. Right above Gerard Argent and ten tons of crap.

At least, that’s what Derek always thought (and that thought didn’t make him miserable. he never sat up at night thinking about what he could do to make scott mccall care about him. of course not. that would be pathetic).

Then, one night, Scott looked him in the eyes with all his passion and determination brimming over, and said he would join the pack. He would be head beta and let Derek be his alpha, the way Derek had wanted it to be since the night Scott became a wolf. Derek tried his best to keep his heartbeat steady and the shock out of his eyes. He covered his happiness because he’d learned how easily it could disappear.  When his new beta walked away, Derek ruthlessly strangled his urge to do cartwheels. Scott really wasn’t as big a deal as his traitorous feelings were making him out to be.

Somewhere in the shadows, Erica and Isaac were snickering, and Boyd was behind them smirking.

That had turned his world upside down, for the time that it lasted. He had pushed aside his doubts and trusted that Scott was sincere, because Scott was _always_ sincere.  Derek kind of liked that about him, not that it was anyone's business. He'd firmly informed Isaac, his jealous head-beta-in-limbo, that Scott was with them, end of discussion. He had, without thought or doubt, called on Scott when he realized that the new wolves were going to be too much for him to handle. He was embarrassed about that later. That he so thoughtlessly reached for help, vulnerable, admitting that he didn’t have it under control. Dammit.

Scott had probably saved that voicemail for when he needed a good laugh.

The night Scott had joined them seemed like it had happened ages ago. Derek was propped against the far wall of their lair. His pack was across the room, studying him. Boyd was still, Erica was fidgeting, and he could almost hear Isaac suppressing his ‘I told you so’. Out of fear for his life of course, not courtesy for Derek’s feelings.

Damn feelings. He couldn’t believe he was just now realizing he felt something for Scott. Of fucking course. A teenaged boy with a pretty smile and alpha potential was all it took to crumble Derek's hard won, expertly constructed facade. It explained everything, actually.  Of course Scott had been betraying him all along. That's what happened when Derek feel for anyone, ever. Kate Argent’s voice danced in the back of his mind, mocking him for falling for another pretty face. How could he have been so stupid?

He swallowed. Shook himself. Stood up.

He had to find Scott McCall...and answers.

 ***                 ***                 ***

Derek came out of nowhere, a whirl of red eyes and slashing claws. One moment, Scott was huddled on the lacrosse field bleachers, worrying about what he was going to tell his mother, and the next he was sprawled on the field with the wind knocked out of him.

His first instinct was to wolf out and go at the attacker's throat. But he stifled it because A, Derek was his alpha (or was he? Scott still wasn’t sure how that worked if you joined the pack with your fingers crossed behind your back) and B, this night had been too long. Allison had…gone over a cliff in her mind, Stiles and the sheriff had almost died, and his mother was traumatized for life. He didn’t have the energy for Derek’s Big Bad Wolf shtick right now. If he wanted to fight, he could do it by himself.

“What do you want, Derek?” he asked, letting frustration and exhaustion bleed into his tone.

Derek stood over him, quivering with rage, and some other emotion…hurt? Now Scott was confused, and astonished. He'd never seen Derek's guard down long enough to show any kind of emotion besides anger and complete control. He supposed Derek's capacity to feel pain should have been obvious, but he'd never been confronted with it before.

“I want ,” Derek seethed, “to know why you betrayed me!”

And all of a sudden, everything was crystal clear.

Derek grabbed him and yanked him to his feet. Face to face with Derek’s rage, Scott was suddenly mute with fear, even as his wolf howled to fight back. “Answer me!” Derek screamed. The smell of his hurt at the betrayal grew stronger, and his heart vbeat faster.

Scott felt his own rage—ever present when Derek was involved, it seemed—boiling up. And if it weren’t for that hint of hurt that Derek couldn’t hide, combined with how extremely tired he was, he would’ve probably pulled out his claws.“Derek,” Scott said softly. “let me explain,” he paused. “…please.” Derek took a deep breath, shuddering as he exhaled. A little of the red faded from his eyes, and Scott was conscious of how close he was. He could see the blue coming back shade by shade, and he wondered why that was. Anyone else—Derek’s betas, The Argents, Peter—would have come for the kill, but Derek wanted an explanation. Then again, he seemed to feel personally betrayed. Which was odd. He’d never seemed to care much whether Scott left of stayed in his pack.

Scott took a breath. “Gerard was going to hurt my mom,” he said, still speaking softly. “He would have killed her if I said anything to anyone. I had to do what he said.”

"I heard you talking to him. You didn't sound like enemies.”

His wolf bridled at the implication in Derek's voice. “You wanted me to get close to him anyway! He doesn’t control me, Derek. I’m not allied with him. It's just easier to be cooperative.”

“ _Easier_?”

Okay, bad choice of words.

Scott closed his eyes and braced himself for the full brunt of Derek’s anger. When nothing happened, he looked up to find Derek fully human and staring into his eyes with his head cocked. Scott looked right back, feeling  uneasy. He hated when Derek looked like a puppy that did something very bad but didn’t understand why it was being punished. That look made him want to punch Derek in the jaw and scream “You know why!” and then pet him. Both would probably end in injuries, not that he was afraid of Derek anymore. Of course not.

He did neither, and instead backed slowly out of Derek’s grip and sat on the bleachers again. Derek followed, swift and silent. Scott wondered why. It seemed like they had said everything that needed saying. He couldn't tell Derek about his plan, so there was no way Derek was going to forgive him for this betrayal, so there was probably no way this could end in agreement. But he waited, because Derek clearly had something else he needed to say and pushing Derek into things never worked. He just ended up tired and angry and he was already enough of both.

“Scott,” Derek said finally. “Do you really want to be in my pack at all?”

Well. That…wasn’t what he’d expected. He glanced to the side, then wished he hadn’t. Derek's eyes were more open than he'd ever seen them, showing apprehension and cautious hope.  He thought about the truth:  he loved the pack, but he didn’t like being under an alpha, least of all one like Derek: impulsive, brutal, and dangerous. It didn’t feel like home and family the way he was sure packs were supposed to feel. And it was mostly Derek’s fault. Derek didn’t exactly exude family and love…although that wasn’t really his fault. Scott felt instantly guilty. Damn it.

“Are you sure you want to hear the answer to that?" Scott said quietly.

Derek’s face shut itself up again. He nodded once, brisk and businesslike, and stood up. “Don’t come back then. We just won’t talk about it.”

“No.” Scott didn’t know why he said that. He could have- _should have_ -just let Derek go. “Not talking about it won’t fix anything. That's what starts half of the problems around here. Sit down.”

Derek sat. He waited. Scott sat beside him, snug in his jacket and watching his breath appear in the air. He was making Derek nervous. “So are we just going to sit here and freeze or…”

“Or.”

Derek blinked. “Scott—“ and then Scott leans in and kissed him. Not hard and rough and quick, like Derek would have been expecting if he was expecting anything at all. Soft and easy, a tad hesitant. Like he’d thought about it, but not too hard. Derek kissed him back. Scott’s hands came out of his pockets to grip his jaw, the back of his neck. Derek found his arms wrapped around Scott, tugging him closer. Neither of them had any idea what was happening, but they went with it.

Derek thought in the back of his mind: _This is a trick, this is a joke, you’re being weak_. With anyone else, at any other time, he would have pulled away. Scott was a teenager, for fuck’s sake. But they were alone under the moon and they could lie about anything else, but there was no way to hide the arousal in both of them. Besides, this was probably the first and last time he would feel Scott’s lips on his, feel their bodies pressed flush together, feel Scott’s fingers pressing into the skin on his neck. Derek could resist a lot of things, but the way Scott’s moans made him feel lightheaded wasn’t one of them.

He trailed his hands down the swell and dip of Scott’s back and over his ass. He gripped Scott’s thighs and leaned into him, then over him, until Scott was laying with his back on the bleachers and Derek's body over his. Scott’s pupils were blown wide, the rims glowing gold and his breath coming harsh and fast in time with Derek’s. Then he grinned, his teeth a tiny bit sharper in the moonlight, and suddenly Derek was on his back in the grass. He decided he liked it. Scott came back down to kiss him as if it was some urgent need and Derek kissed him back in kind. Scott pulled away after several more and for a moment Derek thought it was over. Then Scott started kissing his neck, then biting; running the very tips of his fangs over the skin and licking back over it. Derek arched into the touch, baring his throat to Scott’s mouth...

They both realized what he’d done at the same time. They froze, Scott with uncertainty, Derek with instinctive fear. He was the alpha, he should never bare his throat to a beta. It was an unforgivable weakness. Scott’s eyes flashed bright gold and Derek closed his eyes, humiliated. What was he doing? Rolling around on a lacrosse field with a his traitorous teenaged beta in the dead of night was the answer. Where, exactly, had he left his dignity?

“Derek,” Scott’s voice was low and right night next to his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and found his beta smiling at him softly. Scott moved his knees in to trap Derek’s thighs between them and settled his elbows into the grass. Then he closed his eyes and kissed Derek the softest, sweetest way he knew how. Derek very hesitantly kissed back.

He tried to remember if anyone else had ever kissed him like they cared and came up blank. He had loved how wild and rough Kate was and everyone else since her had been one-night stands that didn’t have time for fake affection. Of course Scott would kiss him after he embarrassed himself like that. Of course he would do it like he’d just proposed. Of course.

Scott pulled back smiling and Derek took a deep breath to clear his head. “We should-” he lifted himself up on his elbows to show he wanted to get up. Scott moved back but didn’t release his legs. “Scott,” Derek snapped, suddenly even more embarrassed. “Let me up.” _I want to go home and forget this happened_. Scott frowned at him but stood up and moved away.

Derek did the same. He squared his shoulders and faced home. He told himself the best thing to do was pretend none of it ever happened and was just about to say so when Scott spoke up.

“You know,” he said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets so Derek wouldn’t see them clench, “My mom is working the night shift. She won’t be home until noon.”

In an alternate universe somewhere Derek knew he must have told Scott to have  good night and walked away. He knew that was the right thing to do.

Unfortunately, that didn’t occur fully to him until the next morning, when he woke up naked in Scott McCall’s bed.

 

 

He woke to the sound of Scott murmuring into his cell phone. “...Dude! Just stuff, okay? Like, approximately third base stuff. Dude _shut up._ My love life isn't the point, you're avoiding the question. No, listen. Stiles. Listen! You need to talk to an adult. I don’t know... maybe the guidance counselor? that’s her job, right? Just go check it out.” This had to be a nightmare, Derek decided as he sat up. Sure, a nightmare with a warm bed and Scott McCall and sunlight coming through the window but _still_. Definitely a nightmare.

“...aren’t you supposed to be at school?” he asked. He could hear the rough edge of embarrassment in his voice and he wondered if Scott could too.

Scott whirled around in his desk chair,  eyes wide. “Yeah, I gotta go. Remember what I said.” he dropped the phone and smiled. He was fully dressed, like he’d meant to leave for school and then decided against it. He took in Derek’s naked torso, sleepy eyes, and rumbled hair with a little smirk until Derek lifted his eyebrows. Scott dropped his head but Derek could still see his smile.“So.”

“So,” Derek answered. “I should be leaving.” he didn’t move.

“We should talk about, you know, what happened.” Scott said.

“Maybe,” Derek said. “you should go to school.”

“Maybe.”

Derek smiled without meaning to, although he didn’t know why. Scott smiled back. The moment, if that’s what you’d call it, was broken by sound of a slamming door downstairs. “That’s my mom,” Scott said softly, his eyes suddenly sad. “could you...?” Derek nodded once, gathered his clothes off of the floor, and climbed out of the window.

 

Stiles bugged Scott about it for awhile when he caught them locking eyes during pack meetings, but he eventually let it go after Scott begged him to. Melissa noticed Scott suddenly looking forward to his eighteenth birthday a lot more. Derek thought about it more than a lot and so did his pack, but they knew not to push it.

They didn't talk about that night again for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review!


End file.
